


Falling Hard

by Escapetoaplace



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapetoaplace/pseuds/Escapetoaplace
Summary: This was purely inspired by Matteo's bookshelf above his bed that is just a stick in the wall, and my brain couldn't help itself and had to write a fic about the books falling off of the shelf as they are having sex





	Falling Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Entire DoD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Entire+DoD).



Both Matteo and David have been driving each other crazy all day. First, it started as innocent flirting and mindlessly sitting close to each other as they sat and hung out at Matteo's flat with their friends. The first hint was when Jonas loudly exclaimed for them to 'get a room', in which Matteo buried his head into Davids' shoulder, his face turning crimson. The second hint was when David sat in Matteo's lap and scooted too close to his boyfriends growing problem in his pants; this also caused David face to turn a shade of red, giving questionable looks from their friends.

"Are you okay, Luigi?" Jonas asked as David shuffled a little out of lap Matteo's just enough for him to feel some relief but still close enough for their friends not to notice his boyfriends situation.

"Ahhh... yeah..." He shook his foggy head, trying to form words but just avoided Jonas' eyes on him. "Please, can you stop" He whispered into David's ear as his face was also trying to avoid any embarrassment himself.

David looks back at Matteo "look you're the one that can't control yourself, you're not helping the problem for me either" David was just as flustered.

Their friend still in their flat after 2 hours of talking about college and things to do over the summer break. Matteo has found a way to distract himself by talking to Jonas. David is now on the other side of the room, talking to Amira. This was safer for Matteo; he could control his urges that have been driving him, no, both of the boys crazy for the entire day. This was until David makes eye contact with him and is giving him those eyes, right then and their Matteo knew he was done for. "I'm going to get a Beer, David, can you also help me get some food?" Matteo hastily made his way to the kitchen David following in toe.

"We need them to leave honestly" David made his announcement quite evident as he entered the kitchen. "I love you... truly I do, but fuck you've been frustrating me all day that I can't even think!"

Matteo was feeling that feeling again "Me being frustrating, you were eye-fucking me not 2 minutes ago!" Matteo agreed that his friends should leave but how his boyfriend is blaming him when he's as equally guilty.

Both boys stood in silence, trying to think of the right way to excuse their friends without making it visible. But they had to hurry before one; their friends start wondering how long it takes to get drinks and food; Or two; if they don't get rid of them sooner rather than later, there will be a very public display of Matteo completely ravishing his boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Hey... Matteo, David, we're going to head off somewhere for lunch, cause you're don't have any food to offer considering it's taken you 10 minutes" Jonas stepped into the kitchen along with Abdi, Amira and Hanna. Matteo felt relief for not having to kick his friends out but also felt bad for being a bad host.

"Ah, sure we might just stay back and clean up before Hans gets home" Matteo tried his best not to look too excited, but everything fails as he sees his best friend linger in the archway and directed a wink to both him and David.

"He fucken knew it; I am not going to hear the end of this" Matteo was stood still as his friends were ushered out with the help from David. When David returned, he saw those eye from a moment earlier, but this time he wasn't trying to hide his expression. Matteo looked like a deer in headlights for a second and forgot how to function until David snapped his fingers

"Are you just going to stand there like a Gremlin or are you going to take me to your room!" David exclaimed and grabbed his almost dazed boyfriend by the hand and led him to his room.

When the boys entered the room, David pushed Matteo hard against the door using him as leverage to close it shut, Matteo fumbled with the lock in case Hans or Linn came home early. Matteo loved it when David showed his dominance. David started kissing Matteo messily on the mouth, and along his jawline, Matteo used his hands to push David closer grinding into him, at this point both knew that there were too many layers between them and began stripping off their shirts, shoes and unbuckled their pants.

Both boys were left with their underwear, kissing and leaving their marks; Matteo also screamed in ecstasy as David kissed and bit down just beside his nipple, leaving a hickey to which he will not be able to go swimming this summer for a week. David knows Matteo's body, knowing all his pleasures and Matteo knows David's desires as well and with that smirk that David is giving him now he isn't afraid to make David weak at his touch as well.

Matteo forces David off of him pushing him towards the bed, as David hit the bed with the back of his knees; he plays with the hem of Matteo's pants cupping a hand over Matteo's erection, Matteo moans pushing him down to sit at the edge of the bed, he grabs David by the cheeks and begins to take control by making out with David, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip teasing him. David removes his hands from the front of his pants and sliding his hands to cup Matteo's ass slipping his boxers down till they drop to the floor.

Now Matteo is completely bare in front of his boyfriend looking at him like he's a meal, his eyes moving from Matteo's erection back up to Matteo's eyes; the blacks in his eye blown out entirely to only see a ring of blue! Matteo gives David the same look and kisses him firmly as permission to do magical things.

David takes Matteo's penis by his hands and licks the tip slowly in circles as Matteo throws his head back in complete delight, using David's shoulders as support. Matteo laces his fingers into David's hair, pulling slightly as pleasure washes over him when Matteo pulls David hums sending vibrations down his dick, and it was indeed something!

Matteo in full bliss quickly lifts David's chin before it becomes too much; David takes the queue and scoots back on to the bed Matteo climbing on top! David stops for a moment which gives Matteo a shock almost bumping his head against David's "what's wrong?"

"Oh.. sorry didn't mean to ruin the moment, just have to take off my binder" Matteo sat back and watched David turned away discarding his binder and putting on a T-shirt. He knew that David was ok with being fully exposed with Matteo, but usually, it's under the covers – but it's summer and way too hot to be having sex under the covers – or when they are showering together his covered either by Matteo's chest or facing away. Being intimate with the person you love is great but also feel exposed and more aware of your body can ruin the beautiful moment.

David lays himself back down, continuing where he left off by pulling Matteo down on top of him smothering him in wet kisses across his jaw and down his neck to his collar bone. Matteo sinks into the touch, moving his hands down to David's hips playing with his boxers. David wraps his leg around Matteo and flips him effortlessly to his back, grinding his hips down to give his boyfriend friction. Matteo yelps than moans into David's mouth "Want all of you, Matteo" David breaths seductively, Matteo can't think or speak and nods in response.

David straddling Matteo leans over to the bedside table to grab a condom and lube, Matteo cups David's ass exposing it by sliding his boxers down with his thumbs, David takes the hint and takes off his lower half and sinks back into Matteo's lap both boys let out a cry in pleasure at the contact of their naked flesh. David fiddles with the condom packet, his hands shaking and the little fucker slipping out of his hands and on to Matteo's chest, the boy giggles in response "needing assistance there" David gives his boyfriend a stern look as to say 'do you want me to fuck you or is it just going to be you and your hand tonight'; Matteo puts his hands up in defeat and glides his hand over David's thighs apologetically.

David finally gets the condom out of its packet and onto Matteo's dick, both boys preparing each other with lube, David squirms in pleasure as Matteo kept his promise of making David just as weak as he is with his touch, sticking his fingers inside his boyfriend preparing him. David pulled Matteo's hand away pinning his hands over his head and going back to his boyfriend's dick slowly lowering himself his head filled with so much satisfaction, as he watches Matteo's same reaction helping ease the pain.

David sits there feeling fulfilment and leans down to where Matteo's hands were laying above his head and interlaced his fingers into his. David moved his body with swift movements picking up his pace as he earned spits of pleasure from the boy below him. Matteo tried his best to match David, but every time David would slow down and press his body weight down, keeping his dominance –competitive little shit– Matteo notes to himself.

They're becoming breathless, and both boys feel their wet skin getting hotter and hotter ad David rides Matteo, letting out loud moans. "I want you behind me" David moans in his ear, Matteo twitches and his felt David's hot breathe down his neck. They shift positions, David, resting his hands on the wall has Matteo lines himself up behind him lifting the shirt – Matteo's shirt– David was wearing, David took the shirt off and made himself comfortable "I want you to fuck me harder, make me scream Teo."

Matteo was pounding into David, not fast but hard pulling out all the way and slamming back inside earning ecstatic noises from David as he is begging for more. The bed was rocking along with their movements hitting the wall hard; Matteo was so close to orgasm and is sure David has hit his orgasm multiple times. Than David pushes Matteo off him, Matteo entirely out of it still on the verge of his high opens his eye to see David clutching his head books scattered on the bed and floor from where they were sitting on the bookshelf (well if a stick in the wall counts as a bookshelf). Matteo doesn't know what to do, all the sense in his brain was lost, and all the blood that would usually assist in Matteo's brain function was travelled down to his very erect and very sensitive dick. "Matteo!!" David shook him "Stop looking so dumbfounded and get me some ice, you dickhead."

"Ahhh" was all Matteo could muster looking down and his crotch and back at David still clutching his head, David shook him again "could you like... ahh give me a second, any type of sudden movements my dick might just fall off" Matteo was exaggerating, but if he tried to run with a boner he might fall in his face also needing an ice pack.

Matteo went over to check his head checking for any lump or bleeding, a significant bump and a little scratch that was on top of Davids' head, Matteo leant in to kiss David on his temple trying his best to console his injured boyfriend while trying to calm himself from his high – he was definitely going to have blue balls. "Sorry for yelling at you but please get me some ice and maybe some pain killers, it hurts" Matteo got up and put on some sweat pants and hurried to the door.

As he went to the kitchen and got the ice and other supplies David needed, he heard the lock on the door "fuck!" it was probably one of his roommates; quickly sprinted to his room and locked his door once again.

David was sitting up in bed now fully clothed rubbing his head, books still scattered everywhere; "you need to get a different bookcase baby" Matteo handed him the ice pack and medication, "thank you" Matteo cleaned up the mess on the bed and got dressed when a knock was at the door.

"Why did you just suspiciously just run into your room and not greet me, I said Hello, and you just run! Matteo!" it was Hans at his door, in all honesty, he didn't even hear Hands speak.

"Ahhh, I knocked over the books on my shelf, and they hit David, everything is okay don't worry" Matteo didn't want Hans to come in and see the undeniable position they were in a few moments ago. Thankfully he heard footsteps back away from his door. "I'm might need to take a shower... I... ahh hope it's okay?"

David nodded and placed his free hand on top of Matteo's "Sorry for ruining the moment, it felt amazing" David leaned in to kiss Matteo's lips softly "when you get back from your shower I'll give you a blowjob if that's enough to repay you" Matteo's eyes widened and looked into David very sexy smouldering eyes.

Matteo's shower was brisk and let the lukewarm water wash over his sweaty body, letting the water run over his face to cool him down, once he left the shower he dried himself off and left the bathroom coming face to face with Hans. "Is everything ok, you seem flustered-" realisation hit Hans and Matteo saw it appear on his face and felt mortified as Hans' face turned from concerned to smirking uncontrollably.

"Fucking drop it! Let me go back to David and if you talk about this to anyone I get to have every right to take your food from your shelf, and, not repay you" Matteo was quite bothered with Hans' response cause he knows that he can't control himself. He darted to his room to find a sleeping David; he felt disappointed that David fell asleep but was understandable the medication must have kicked in, but, Matteo noted to himself that David owed him a blowjob. He curled next to his sleeping boyfriend falling asleep peacefully waiting for the morning.

That morning the sun had risen, and so did something else. That morning was the best repayment Matteo has ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
